dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonel Sanders VS Gordon Ramsay
The 18th Installment of Dragon Rap Battles Features Gordon Ramsay and Colonel Sanders, later to be backed up by Julia Child to the see who is the best chef. The Battle Colonel Sanders: How dare you face my works of KFC! It's the greasy MC straight from Kentucky. Wisconsin Fresh rhymes just like my cheese curds, While you get stressed and drop The F Word. But I feel as though this "Master Chef" still wants to brawl me, and it will be more of a feud than with Mario Batali. I'm Alfredo that he'll throw a fit if he could, While my chicken is like Tana, it's Finger Lickin' Good! Gordon Ramsay: What the bloody hell was that rap?! IT WAS CRAP! It's disturbing like that "chicken" made of rats! Your Fast Food's got PETA all over your carrion, A putrid stained mess, makes me wanna be a vegetarian! When it comes to Gordon on the mic, he be spittin' disses To send this Colonel Mustard all the way to Hell's Kitchen! I'll bring this Kitchen Nightmare all over the KFC! And I'd rather have a better meal at a Chick-Fil-A! Colonel Sanders: Calm down Gordon, set some relief or else I'll have Clara Peller asking... Clara Peller: Where's The Beef? Colonel Sanders: While I helped the unemployed during The Great Depression, You're on the TV screen with a rapper's aggression. Time for this Colonel to fire at this Brit Target Cause I would rather eat fancy at an Olive Garden. Now before your rap, things just might get wild, Cause I brought here with me, Julia Child! Julia Child: I'll be adding my raps like its Olive Oil, Cooking with this Master Chef for his raps to boil. Unlike you, I'm as sweet as Chocolate Truffles. While your stress is destroying all your heart muscles. I cook with chefs with talent, you need to let loose, or this French Chef will cook you up like a goose. Got emmys in my hand, I'm above your feats, A Ramsay is freshed served, Bon Appétit! Gordon Ramsay: Hold It! It's Gordon whose got the last breath! Your cooking is as skilled as The Swedish Chef! You and Colonel Sanders should have just bailed! Cause your raps are just like your snails! Being a strict chef is what leads to power! While you're only as soft as your rose flower! Ever since the beginning, I knew you won't go far! So just go to Yelp.Com, Cause my raps gained 5 Stars!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Flips Table) - SHUT UP! Trivia *The Beat used in this battle is called Southern Rock Guitar Hip Hop Rap Beat Instrumental #2 and can be found here *This battle was originally gonna be after Thomas Jefferson VS John Lackland but was swapped instead *This battle was written, recorded, and edited all in under 24 Hours making this the fastest DRB to be made *This is the first battle where a character interrupts the announcer, that being Gordon Ramsay *Many Rapper Cameos appear in Hell which includes **Davy Jones (Pirate) **Chernabog **Gordon Gekko **Ted Bundy **The Joker **Light Yagami **Dracula Category:Season 2 Category:Dragon Rap Battles Category:Colonel Sanders VS Gordon Ramsay